Home
This is where every single Pokemon lives. They come here when it gets dark out and when they get bored. ---- Archives: http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive1, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive2, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive3, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive4, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive5 ---- Role-play here! ---- Bisharp finally caught up to Luna. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 20:50, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Spark walked home. She was excited about meeting Raichu. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 20:51, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp took Luna home. Even they only just met yesterday, he was like an older brother to her. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 20:54, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Frost watched tv with Growlithe on the couch. Spark put her belongings in the spare bedroom. She took out a small stuffed Pichu that her mother had made when she was little and put it in a drawer in her nightstand. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 20:57, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp made a small picture frame out of wood and put the photo of himself and Alexandra in it. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 21:00, July 30, 2012 (UTC) At 1:00 Spark went to the park. (XD) She found Raichu in a tree. "Hey! Come up here, the view is wonderful!" he called. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 21:02, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "Who's that?" asked Luna pionting to the photo. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 21:03, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "Um, I brought cheese and crackers." he gave Spark a couple,and in a matter of seconds the cheese was gone. She ate the crackers more slowly. Raichu laughed. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 21:05, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "Um, that's Alexandra, she was my girlfriend," he replied. "What happened to her?" asked Luna. Bisharp couldn't reply....[[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 21:08, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "I love cheese." Spark explained. They stayed into the park for a while. "Say, want to go late-night fishing?" Raichu asked. "I could try, but I might not make it." she said sadly. "I'll come by to grab you at... 10:30?" Spark nodded. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 21:14, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "Um, she was murdered..." said Bisharp....[[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 21:17, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Spark went home. She had never fished herself, but her father had given her a fishing rod. "Just for emergencies." he had said. If you counted meeting a Raichu to go late-night fishing was dangerous. She smiled and went to take a shower. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 23:03, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "That's terrible!" exclaimed Luna. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:10, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Spark got out of the shower and made sure she looked nice. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 23:12, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp couldn't reply. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:16, July 30, 2012 (UTC) (Only fifteen more minutes left.... God if Burning Low isn't good, I'll blackmail Cartoon Network Studios... I've been waiting for this episode for weeks. o_o) Frost yawned and got a granola bar. Growlithe shifted a little when Frost moved. Josh was reading an "interesting" book. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 23:18, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Wanting to change the subject Luna asked "Why don't you have a name, Bisharp?" "What do you mean?" he asked. "Everyone calls you Bisharp, but that isn't a name, that's what your species is called," replied Luna. "Well, I do have a name, but it's really stupid," he said. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:22, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Spark sat next to her brother on the couch. It was only 8:25. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 23:24, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "What is it?" asked Luna, curious. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:26, July 30, 2012 (UTC) (I gotta go... I have to watch Burning Low! :DDD (eastern time zone) ) Spark got a peach from the fridge. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 23:29, July 30, 2012 (UTC) (It's on where I'm at too :) ) "Er..." said Bisharp, a little embaressed. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:30, July 30, 2012 (UTC) (Well... I am satisfied with Burning Low, but I only wish it was longer. ) Josh got up to go eat dinner. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 23:43, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Category:Role-play